


Like a Vir- No. We're Not Doing That Joke

by akelios



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Dresden Files Kink Meme, F/M, First Time, Fuck or the Apocalypse, M/M, Oral Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelios/pseuds/akelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is a big deal Harry. Considering the huge amount of shit you've given me the past couple of years? I deserve an explanation.”</p><p>“I only gave you shit because you made such a big deal out of all the sex you were having! I mean, hell. It's smart to stay a virgin, especially if you're a wizard like us. All sorts of connections get made, pieces of auras get exchanged. It's very dangerous and complicated. But for fucks sake, own it. I don't lie about being a virgin. That's why I've been giving you shit. Because it bothered you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Vir- No. We're Not Doing That Joke

“Maybe you should head back to my apartment, Carlos. Just in case. Dragons are kind of grumpy, traditionally. Even more so than wizards. And you're kind of obnoxious first thing in the morning.” I paused. “Actually, you're kind of obnoxious all the time.”

“Hah.” Carlos settled his back against the wall, his feet resting beside the treasure chest we'd brought as a gift to the visiting Freeholding Lord. “You only think I'm obnoxious because my mere presence draws attention from your own fumbling attempts at cool.” 

The air about twelve feet in front of us shimmered and there was a sound that was a cross between the thunderous clash of a rock fall and the heavy clanking of metal against metal. Carlos straightened up behind me, one hand resting casually near the butt of his gun, the other, the one with his glove, flexing quietly. I checked the position of my blasting rod and we waited.

Seconds passed and a doorway opened in front of us. What had been the other side of an empty, boring warehouse became an impressive vista. Mountains rose in the distance, white capped and majestic. The ground on the other side of the door went on for maybe ten feet before it dropped off and I was sure that there was a sheer cliff over that edge.

Footsteps crunched over dry twigs and leaves and then a short person walked into view. He gripped the edge of the door from the Nevernever as if it were a real, physical thing and walked through. 

The Freeholding Lord Terravax didn't look very impressive at all. Then again, neither had Ferrovax, and he'd kicked my ass without being interested in it. Terravax had long, dark brown hair, deeply tanned skin and hazel eyes, the pupils slitted vertically like a cats. His clothing was rustic, but modern enough. Hiking boots, faded with use blue jeans and a jacket, zipped nearly to his throat.

“Lord Terravax. On behalf of the White Council of Wizards, I would like to thank you for coming to meet us like this.” I bowed deeply, like Ebenezar had drummed in and knew that Carlos was doing the same behind me.

“You are Warden Dresden, I presume?” Lord Terravax also had a remarkably lovely speaking voice. Much higher than what I'd have expected from a dragon.

“I am. And my companion is Warden Ramirez.” Terravax regarded us unblinkingly for several long moments and then inclined his head to us each in turn. “We are please to be able to offer you this small token of the Council's appreciation on their behalf. For the concessions you've granted us in your lands.” Read: bribe. Please don't eat us when we need to take a shortcut through your part of the Nevernever.

Carlos brought the chest over and we knelt, lifting the heavy iron-bound lid so that Terravax could see the gold and jewels the Council had dug out of its hoard. Yes, the Council had a hoard of treasure. It would make Scrooge McDuck weep in envy.

Terravax made a deep purring sound and nearly dove into the box, his eyes glowing with avaricious pleasure. We stepped back as the dragon burrowed his arms into the gold up to his elbows.

“Hmmm...very nice.” Terravax visibly pulled his attention away from the gold and rose, slapping the lid shut idly with one hand. He turned to me and froze, mouth slightly open, nostrils flaring. “Oh my.” He stepped closer, way into my personal space and I took a quick step back, shaking my head minutely at Carlos. We were going to do our best to not have to shoot the dragon in the back. Not only because it'd be a huge incident, but because I wasn't sure it would do any damn good.

“Is something wrong?” Terravax started to circle me, leaning in closer and sniffing the air around me.

“Wrong?” There was laughter in his voice. “Not at all. I'm curious, though. Are you meant to be a bonus?”

“No.” I turned, keeping Terravax in my line of sight. This was not going well.

“No? Then why on earth would they send me such a temptation? Not one, but _two_ virgins. And such handsome examples as well. Did your Council think I'd be so distracted by my appetite I wouldn't verify the worth of their gold?”

Ulp. I could see Carlos' face out of the corner of my eye. His eyes went wide and then narrowed, glaring at me over Terravax's shoulder. Dammit.

“Honestly, sir, the Council doesn't make it a policy to try and feed its members to potential allies. No matter how powerful they may be.”

“Ma'am. I'm female, in so far as your concept of gender is concerned.” His- _her_ hand reached out and hovered over me, a few inches away from my jacket. “Pity. Maybe one of you would like to sweeten the deal? I promise you'll walk away from the experience, and that's not something many can say.”

“I appreciate the offer and I'm sure Warden Ramirez does too. Don't you?”

“Oh yes. Very kind.”

“However, I'm afraid we're both going to have to decline.” See, I could be diplomatic when I needed to be.

“Sad. Virgins are such a delicacy.” Lady Terravax picked up the treasure chest and headed back to her gate. “If either of you should change your minds, do give me a call.” She stepped through the doorway and it snapped out of existence as soon as she was all the way through.

“Right then! Let's split up and go home!” I whirled on my heel and headed for the outer doors.

“No! I don't think so Harry.” Carlos rushed around me and blocked my way, his arms spread wide like he was going to keep me from faking a run around him or something.

“Carlos...”

“No. We are going to talk about this. You're a _virgin_?” I sighed and tucked my hands into my pockets.

“Yeah. Look, it's not a big deal, alright? The right opportunity just never came up.”

“It is a big deal Harry. Considering the huge amount of shit you've given me the past couple of years? I deserve an explanation.”

“I only gave you shit because you made such a big deal out of all the sex you were having! I mean, hell. It's smart to stay a virgin, especially if you're a wizard like us. All sorts of connections get made, pieces of auras get exchanged. It's very dangerous and complicated. But for fucks sake, _own_ it. I don't lie about being a virgin. _That's_ why I've been giving you shit. Because it bothered you.”

“So basically, you're five years old.” Carlos punched me, lightly, in the shoulder. “'Own it'. The hell you say. You don't go around announcing your virginity.”

“Because it's none of anyones business. Still different from bragging about all the women I've had sex with that I haven't.”

“I'm going to give you so much shit for this Harry. All the time. In front of everyone we know.”

“Go for it.” I rocked back on my heels. “It's only a problem if it bothers me. And it doesn't.”

-Six months later-

“You're sure?”

“Who're you talking to again? I'm sure, I'm sure. The curse on Chicago can be lifted, but it's got to be this ritual.”

I scrubbed my hand over my chin, the stubble catching at my skin and pulling softly. “Shit.”

“It's simple enough Boss! You've got the spell ingredients here, all you need is the magical virgin to represent the land and the 'King'. A little mood lighting, a little wine, bam! City saved! I'm brilliant!” Bob laughed, pleased with himself. Sheesh.

“Right, right. I'll just go pick up a virgin at the corner.”

“Well you could-”

“No. Never mind. I'll deal with it.” I waved the lights out in the lab and started to climb up the stairs.

“Hey Boss? Harry? I think I might need to monitor the ritual. Just in case.”

“NO.”

I kicked the door to the lab closed and ran my hands through my hair, making it stand up on end.

“Well?” I had a headache forming as I turned to face my apprentice and Carlos. They were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, steam rising from their clothes as they dried off.

“We're going to have to do the ritual.” I looked at the pair of them. Molly...that was never happening. Never. Apart from the gigantic 'ew' factor of having known her since she was a baby and being her teacher, which was huge and enormous and really reason enough all by itself, there was the fact that her father would kill me dead. And then have his buddies in the angelic spheres personally kick me in the ass all the way to hell. But not before her _mother_ tore me limb from limb. “Carlos?”

“Ah. About that. I don't really...” He and Molly looked at each other and grinned, young and stupid-happy.

“Fuck me.” I held up a hand to stop whatever Carlos had been about to say. “Fine. You two stay here and...celebrate life or whatever the fuck. Just stay inside the wards. And- hang a sock or something if you two decide to kill the time.”

“Harry, where're you going?” Molly called after me as I pulled my duster on and grabbed my staff, thumping it in irritation against the floor.

“None of your business!” I slammed the door on the way out. And I ignored the little voice gleefully informing me that this was what I'd wanted since I'd first heard Bob's plan.

~

“One moment.” I sagged back into the chair and waited, glaring at Marcone's upraised hand as he ducked his head, trying to disguise quiet laughter as a coughing fit. It fooled no one. Bastard. To his credit, it wasn't long before he was clearing his throat and meeting my eyes again. The normally faded green of his eyes brighter, dancing with amusement. “Could you explain that to me again?”

“Some big badass put a curse on Chicago. A giant entropy curse. If we don't do something, the city is just going to get worse and worse, things breaking down, people dying. Everything that can go wrong will. There's a ritual to stop it, apparently this sort of curse was popular in the Middle Ages.”

“And the key of this ritual is that you and I must...” Marcone trailed off, waiting.

“Have sex. Yes. It's all very symbolic, but it works. So could we please just get this over with? Before the building we're sitting in collapses or something?”

“Such _romance_. I can hardly resist when you ask so sweetly.” His voice was still thick with amusement, a heavy dose of sarcasm working its way in. But he was standing, tugging off his suit jacket. 

I moved around the room quickly, ignoring Marcone as best I could while I set up for the ritual. Once I had all of the elements for the spell set up, the foci in their places I straightened up and took note of Marcone again. He'd stripped down to just his slacks and was laying a thin, rolled up mattress down in the middle of the large circle.

“Is there anything else you need for the spell?” Marcone stood there, the amusement that had been clear on his face gone now. I took a last look around the room and couldn't think of another damn thing to delay with.

“Nope. Just. Off with the pants.” I turned my back on Marcone and stripped, dropping everything into one of the chairs I'd shoved off to the side until I was wearing only my pentacle amulet. Marcone made a sound behind me and I felt a flush of heat crawl up my neck. I took a second to steady my breathing, willing my body to stop being such a freaking nutjob about this, it was just sex. Sex with Marcone. Who had starred in more than one dream that left me sticky and vaguely embarrassed in the morning. The storm raging outside the windows chose that second to slam a huge bolt of lighting down into the street below us. The lights snapped out without so much as a flicker. Without the candles I'd already lit we'd have been completely in the dark. Right. Chicapolypse to be averted and all. No time to freak out over this. I turned to face Marcone.

Stars and fucking stones.

The man was...I had no idea how old Marcone really was, but he took care of himself. He was all lean, clean muscle, not an ounce of fat on him, but not the overly large look that bodybuilders could get. Perfect. Better than any pieced together fantasy I'd ever had in the middle of the night. I stared, unashamed, looking him over, trying to memorize it all, burn it into my memory. There would only be this one night.

“Harry? Dresden?” I drew my thoughts together and looked away, then back. I could do this.

I stepped into the circle and willed it closed. “Sit.” I pointed at the mattress. Marcone got out of my way, sitting on the mattress and just watching. I worked the spell, bringing all of the energies up and to the ready point. When the power was biting into my skin all over in tingling little rushes I took the two steps over to the mattress. Marcone looked up at me.

Before I could say anything he rose to his knees, his hands braced on my thighs, breath wrapping around my growing erection. I pulled in a sharp, shaking breath and watched as he leaned forward, resting part of his weight against me. Marcone mouthed at the swelling head of my dick, hot and wet, just a little bit of pressure. He released me, let me bob gently up, fully erect, sliding across the rough skin of his cheek and leaving a little smear of his own saliva as he leaned down a little more, trailing just the very tip of his tongue up and down my length, a teasing bit of pleasure that made me want to dig my hands into his hair, fingers clutching at his scalp as I fought to get him to take me into him, to let me feel more of that heat. Another grumbling roar of thunder shook the building.

Marcone took me into his mouth again, a little deeper this time and then pulled away.

“Does it have to be penetration?” I swayed, fought to makes sense of his words, my nerves on fire from the new feelings of pleasure and the building throb of the magic in the circle with us.

“Y-yes. You have to be the one. You have to take me, John.”

“Alright.” His hands were on my hips, pulling gently, urging me down onto the mattress. I followed his directions, half my mind elsewhere, keeping the spell going. “Do you have a preference?”

“Wha- no. I don't know. I've never.” I swallowed hard and dropped backwards on the mattress. It was surprisingly soft for such a thin thing. “I don't have a preference.” I let my head flop back. The magic was growing, faster than I'd thought it would. In a few minutes it was going to start tripping over the line from buzzing pleasure to pain and keep going from there. When there was no movement from Marcone, I propped myself on my elbows. He was still there, kneeling at the end of the mattress. Marcone's eyes were narrow, speculative.

“You've never had sex with a man before?”

“No.” More thunder and the sound of glass breaking somewhere. “Marcone. John. We really don't have time for this. Mock me later, fuck me now.” Marcone muttered, shaking his head, but he picked up the tube of slick at his side and flipped it open.

“-not the way to do this.” I watched him, familiar movements suddenly fascinating and erotic from the outside. His hand, strong and capable, worn with calluses and a few scars that stood out from his tan. The slick was a thick, gleaming pool in his palm before he took himself in hand, working himself with a quick, steady rhythm. At some point he'd put on a condom and it soon dripped with the lube, his cock so hard that it was stretching the latex around it, fighting to be free. I wanted it to be free. Marcone never wore condoms in my dreams. “Get up on your hands and knees, Harry.”

His hands, one dry, the other wet and sloppy were on my thighs, my knees, urging me to move.

“But I-” I want to see. I want to watch so I can replay this later on.

“It's easier this way for your first time. I don't want to hurt you.” A small stab of fear worked its way through my arousal and excitement, through the tangible push of the magic into me. I rolled over and got to my hands and knees, trying to keep my breathing under control and not loose my hold on the magic.

Marcone said nothing, but I could still feel his hands on me, the dry hand spreading my ass wide just before the other, more slick than it had been a moment before brushed against me, smearing warmth over my hole just before one finger pressed into me, opening me. I jerked, moving away from the intrusion. It didn't hurt, but it was strange. In all my dreams it had always felt so natural, as though he belonged. This was reality and it didn't work that way.

I made myself hold still and Marcone ran his hand up and down my back, speaking softly in Italian. I didn't understand a word, but it was quiet and lyrical. Soothing. Eventually I relaxed into the touch and Marcone slid the finger in again, smooth this time, still strange, but welcome. Magic beat against me and I knew I could choose. If I fought against it, fought to keep myself separate from the power, it would hurt. If I let go and let the power flow freely, it would feel good.

Marcone opened me with a second finger. I moaned with the stretch of it, a quiet ache that faded quickly into a warm, crackling burn in my stomach, my limbs. I let go, embraced the magic, and my vision dissolved into bright greens and reds.

A million years later I was still lying on the floor of Marcone's office trying to piece together the exact sequence of events. There'd been sex, I remembered that much. A lot of really, really good sex. Or so I judged. And not just the first round, with Marcone behind me, but others, two or three at least, with the magic riding us as the dark magic outside died in the face of our power. I was pretty sure the mattress had died sometime in round three. Every so often another little piece of stuffing would float down from the ceiling. 

That wasn't so puzzling. I was used to destroying things Marcone owned. The part I couldn't figure out was how I wound up curled into Marcone's sleeping body, my head on his shoulder, unwilling to move.


End file.
